New Life
by CruoGoddess
Summary: The younger sister of the Angry Princess has come to the house and the Torn Prince likes her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Hello everyone, I hope you all had a nice sleep in your new homes." Cyrus Krittikos asked smiling slightly. Many of the ghosts tried to attack him, but were unable to break the glass that held them back from their prey. "None of you can get out, this is ancient incantations that were made to keep all of you in and to make sure that you wouldn't be able to kill me or anyone else until it was time to do so." Cyrus said walking up and down the aile looking at the various ghosts that were contianed here. He stopped by one of the containment cells that appeared to be covered in blood and the figure of a beautiful naked woman covered in bloody slices came into view. "Hello, Princess, guess what I found out about you and your family this morning?" The young woman stepped closer to the glass and slowly raised her knife and slammed it down on the glass violently. "Your younger sister, Joann, will be a perfect addition to this little zoo and you my dear cannot save her or warn her." Cyrus crackled walking away from the stunned spirit. 'Hey Dana, what was the fucker talking about?' Royce aka The Torn Prince asked coming up to the side of her cage. 'Cyrus is going after my little sister and I can't stop him.' Dana said sinking down to the floor and curling up into a small ball. The other ghosts looked at her with something akin to pity in their eyes and suddenly decided that they would help keep her baby sister alive until they were able to get out of this hellhole that Cyrus had built them. 'When will he be back with her?' Susan asked trying to figure out a plan that would help Dana and themselves. 'Soon, the only time he can open the portal is tomorrow, so his family and my sister will be here tomorrow.' Dana said getting up off the floor and going to the front of her cell and looking over at the Bound Woman. Juggernaut and Hammer listened to what the other ghosts were planning giving them only half of their attention, until The Jackal said something that caught everyone's attention and brought another issue to hand. 'Why would Cyrus want your sister here and dead, if he has all the spirits he needs to do this?' Dana looked down at the floor and decided that it would be best if she told them the entire truth and face the consequences of it at a later date and try and save Joann first. 'She has the ability to bring back the dead and she could bring all of us back to life and Cyrus doesn't want that to happen, so he wants to get rid of her.' Dana explained to the astonished ghosts. They looked at the Angry Princess in disbelief, and began to shout different things at a very fast rate. 'So we could come back to life and live our lives over again?' Royce asked in disbelief thinking about all the things he would be able to do if he was alive again. 'Yes, but we need to make sure that Cyrus doesn't kill her first and that she survives the time she is here.' Dana said trying to think a little clearer. 'We will make sure that she survives the night and that Cyrus doesn't hurt her even in the smallest way.' The Juggernaut vowed thinking of the ways he could kill Cyrus once he could get his hands on him. Dana thanked the other ghosts and went over to a small corner of the cell and sat down to think of what would happen to her sister if they were unable to protect her and Cyrus got to her. 'Don't worry Joann, I will always protect you.' Dana vowed before picking up her knife again and cut a new wound in her arm. 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I need a little help here:

1. does anyone know what city the glass house was in?

2. and do you think I should make Joann and the others friends or not?

Your answers will be greatly appreciated and that way I can get the next chapter up without a hitch and sorry about the wait but my computer went nuts and the chapter be more readable don't worry.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 13 Ghosts but I wouldn't mind!

Authors Note: thank you all for your suggestions and I would very much like to have a beta reader since half the time I never finish a story...my bad.

Chapter 2

In a small apartment in Showantza, Nevada a family was trying to get ready for the upcoming day.

"Kathy, have you seen my briefcase?" Arthur Krittikos yelled from his bedroom, where he was trying to get ready for his first day as a math teacher at the new high school. (math is evil and should drop off the face of the earth!!!!!)

"No, ask Maggie, I think she put it on one of the counters." Kathy yelled back grabbing her younger brother Bobby by the neck.

As the household settled down a knock sounded at the door and Kathy stood up to answer it. Standing on the doorstep was a young girl around the age of seventeen with long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Joann, I didn't think you would be able to make it this time." Kathy said obviously relieved that her friend had managed to come by before they set off to school.

"Don't worry about it, my mom and dad are glad that I finally have someone around my age to talk to." Joann assured her as they walked on into the kitchen.

Arthur looked up from his newspaper in time to see his daughter bring in a stranger girl and try and sneak her past him.

"Who is your new friend Kathy?"

"I'm Joann Newman, I help Kathy on her homework sometimes and she asked me to come by early this morning to help her with Biology." Joann explained flashing him a large smile.

Arthur returned the smile and stood up to shake her hand when Bobby sent one of his toy trucks careening into his father's path, causing him to spill coffee all over his pants.

"Bobby, what have I told you about playing in the kitchen when we have visitors?" Arthur yelled as everyone got really quite and the doorbell rang once more.

"You just get lots of people over don't you." Joann muttered out of the side of her mouth causing Kathy to start giggling.

Arthur left the kitchen and left the three girls to clean up the mess and console Bobby, before he returned with a fancy dressed lawyer. 

"Guys this is my late uncle Cyrus and he has some rather interesting news for us that he says the entire family would probably need to hear."

Joann and Kathy shared a look before settling down to hear what the lawyer had to say and what he was giving Arthur.

"Your late uncle Cyrus has asked me to give you some of his possessions as you are his only living relative aside from your children and they are much too young for a gift such as this." the lawyer said getting right down to business as he took a laptop out of his briefcase along with an oddly shaped key which he inserted into the laptop.

An image of the deceased man popped up on the screen and explained to Arthur that since he was his only relative that could inherit his fortune he was leaving Arthur with a large house twenty miles from Showantza and a substantial fortune if he was willing to bring his family to the house to settle the rest of the will. 

"Well Arthur would you and your family be willing to go and look at the house and sign a few papers?" the lawyer asked standing up.

"Sure and my daughter will be bringing along her friend Joann as company for the long trip and wait." Arthur said pointing to Joann who was standing off to the side talking with Kathy and Maggie.

"That will be quite alright Arthur." the lawyer assured the man, all the while starring at Joann and smiling a cold smile at the thought of what the ghosts were going to do to her once she was inside the house.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 13 Ghosts, but if I had a choice I would.

A/N: thank you to Satan's Mistress for being my beta reader and 

everyone 

else who has reviewed for my story, and one other thing, I might make 

Dennis 

Rafkin, the psychic the love interest instead of the Torn Prince.

Chapter 3

Two hours later the entire Krittikos family, Maggie, Joann, and the 

lawyer 

were on their way to the late Cyrus Krittikos's mansion.

After about 30 minutes of driving, Joann leaned forward in her seat and 

asked, "Exactly what does this house look like and how come it's so far 

out 

in the country?"

"Cyrus liked his privacy, and if I told you what the house looked like 

what 

kind of surprise would it be when you saw it." the lawyer shot back, 

smirking when the brunette sat back down with a small sigh.

Back in the other car Kathy and Maggie were talking about the lawyer 

and why 

he seemed so fixated on Joann.

"I'm telling you, when your father asked if it was all right for Joann 

to 

come along, that lawyer had a smile on his face that sent chills up my 

spine." Maggie said, practically tailgating the other car.

"But why would that lawyer want to hurt Joann, I don't think they have 

ever 

even met before." Kathy argued trying to understand what Maggie was 

getting 

at.

"All I am saying is that we need to keep an eye on the suit and on 

Joann to 

make sure that he won't be able to do anything to her."

One hour later when both cars stopped at a two-story house, everyone 

was 

shocked when they saw that it was made entirely of glass and nothing 

else.

"Your uncle must have had no modesty issues if he could live in a house 

like 

this, girl." Joann whispered when they walked up to the door.

Kathy nodded at her friend's statement and then nudged Joann when she 

caught 

sight of a tall lanky man in an orange suit standing by the front door 

obviously having an argument with the lawyer.

"I think we found you a possible boyfriend." Kathy said laughing at 

Joann's 

expression when she pointed to the guy

"I admit he is cute, but I really don't think he's my type."

"Why not? He has a cute face from what I can tell from here, I saw him 

looking at you a few minutes ago, and I think he likes you." Kathy 

argued as 

Joann took another look at the guy. She admitted to herself that the 

guy 

had his ups and he was looking at her from time to time.

"All right Miss Pushy, I'll talk to the man if that will make you 

happy."

Kathy nodded and pushed her up the steps so that Joann was by the 

technician. She stood beside her watching to see if the man made any 

moves 

that she needed to be aware of.

Arthur took out the weird looking key the lawyer had given him back at 

the 

apartment and proceeded to unlock the house, causing lights to go on, 

allowing them to see every single room on the first floor and half of 

the 

second floor.

"This is really creepy you guys, just so you know where I stand in all 

of 

this." Maggie said backing up slightly and bumping into Joann in the 

process, who conveniently fell onto the technician. He grabbed her 

arms to 

keep her from falling. (Very conveniently if you ask me...me crazy!)

"Are you ok ma'am?" he asked slightly worried as she tried to 

straighten 

herself.

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks for catching me..."

"Dennis, I'm a lighting technician from one of the neighboring towns, 

they 

were having complaints about this place draining all the electricity, 

so 

they sent me out here to check on it." Dennis said as the lawyer looked 

back 

at them to see what all the commotion was about. (Evil lawyer, better 

yet 

ghosts' chew toy.)

Joann nodded her head as she noticed a small shadow drift across 

Dennis's 

eyes and then they were looking at her in concern at her long silence.

"Hey, are you two lovebirds coming, or are you comfortable outside 

instead?" 

Kathy taunted from the safety of the 'living room'.

"You are so dead girlfriend!" Joann shouted as she raced off after her 

friend, leaving the technician by himself.

Left alone, he finally gave in to the shudders that ran through his 

body" I 

really hope nothing happens to that girl, it would really be bad." 

Dennis 

muttered to himself as he followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: third chapter finished, I'm so happy, now if my muse would keep 

this up 

I would have one more chapter up this week or the beginning of next 

week.

Please R/R, tell me what you think!!!!!!!! I'm really in need of 

inspiration 

here.

_________________________________________________________________

Unlimited Internet access -- and 2 months free! Try MSN. 

"http://resourcecenter.msn.com/access/plans/2monthsfree.asp"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Joann

Authors Note: Sorry its taken so long but I was away from my computer and couldn't type much but I promise to try and get up two chapters this week and thanks to Satan's Mistress for beta reading my stories I really appreciate it.

Chapter 4

Once in the house Arthur and Jonathan, the lawyer,( if we are going to torture him he should have a name) started on towards the library when Arthur remembered on very important detail.

"I don't want any of you to move from this spot, that includes you Joann, and don't touch anything while I'm gone understood?" he asked looking all of them in the eye.

All four of them in the eye, once he turned back to the lawyer both Kathy and Joann both moved two steps back and when Arthur looked back Maggie was laughing silently and Bobby was looking around innocently.

Once Arthur and Jonathan were gone Maggie and Bobby went upstairs while Joann and Kathy went in search for some of the bedrooms.

** The Basement **

Meanwhile Dennis was walking down the stairs to the basement and desperately looking for the briefcase full of money.

Halfway down the hallway Dennis was suddenly hit with several images of ghosts and a few of Joann. Dropping down in front of one of the cells Dennis fumbled for a pair of glasses from his pocket and looked up to find the Angry Princess looking directly at him.

Jumping up quickly he was stunned when she and several others sent him images of Joann in danger and then one of the lawyer hanging from one of the beams by his stomach entrails.

Looking once more at the Angry Princess he sent a message to her that he would try and make sure that she got out of the house before the lawyer was able to kill her or do any harm to her.

Running up the stairs he made his way to the library where both Arthur and Jonathan were ready to finish signing some papers, when he ran in and fell to his knees and clutched his head as if it were about to explode.

"Are you alright, do you need any medical attention?" Arthur asked trying to help the young technician.

"Don't touch me!" Dennis yelled gathering his wits and slowly getting to his feet.

"Listen, Arthur, you have to get your family and Joann out of here before they get hurt, trust me on this one Arthur." 

Both Arthur and the lawyer looked at him in concern before a light of understanding dawned in his eyes and he slowly began to move towards the door as if neither of them would notice if he disappeared.

"Don't listen to him Arthur, he is a crazy lunatic that has been calling our offices day and night complaining about money that was owed to him by our late uncle." Jonathan said trying to make sure that the physic wouldn't have any allies in this house.

Arthur ignored him and bent down once again to help Dennis and before he could be stopped the concerned father touched him and soon Dennis was seeing scenes of a horrific fire and the image of one of the ghosts that now resided in the basement below.

"Listen to me and listen good, their are ghosts downstairs and most of them are very deadly, you have to get your family out of here before the ghosts escape and decided to have them for lunch." Dennis said getting to his feet once more.

Arthur was about to shake his head no when he noticed that Jonathan was no longer in the room.

** Basement **

Jonathan reached the bottom of the stairs and put on the special pair of glasses that allowed him to see the ghosts in the containment cells.

Walking down the aisle he stopped right beside the Angry Princess and let a little smirk show on his face as he leaned forward a bit.

"Your sister is in the house Dana and you know what, she is almost as beautiful as you are, I wonder if Cyrus would allow me some time with her alone before he kills her, I'm sure I could make it worth her while." Jonathan said laughing at Dana's expression before swaggering off towards a room which held the object of his desire at the moment.

Upon entering the room he went straight to the pedestal and lifted the briefcase from it, setting it on a nearby table to look at the contents.

After exiting the room a small handle shot upwards and the Angry Princess was released from her cell. ( A/N: Revenge is sometime best served steaming hot hahahahaha.)

Jonathan looked up and saw the Princess slowly walking towards him with her butcher knife held out at him.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said about your sister, she is a really nice girl, very beautiful." he said stammering a little as he tried to get away from the pissed off woman.

The glass door slammed shut behind him and he realized that he was trapped with an angry overprotective sister in front of him about to dissect him in the most unique way.

'Get ready to feel what real pain is little man.' Dana "told" him as she grabbed hold of him and took him off to a section of the house that most people did not visit, so she would not be disturbed in her dealings with the lawyer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Well did a like it, I seriously need some votes on if I should hook Joann up with Dennis or the Torn Prince, but even if I don't make the Torn Prince the other main character you will see alot of him, same with Dennis.

Please Read and Review, I even welcome flames!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 13 Ghosts and even if I did I would still write about them.  
  
A/N: Joann with the Torn Prince and Dana (Angry Princess) with Dennis! Hahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! I'm evil!!!!!  
Chapter 5  
  
In a large spacious bedroom, Joann and Kathy were jumping on the bed laughing like little kids.  
  
"This place is so awesome, if you do end up living here I am so coming to join you!" Joann stated falling down on the bed.  
  
Kathy laughed and went to find other rooms for them to explore, while Joann went into the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
"Dana would have so loved this place" Joann said to herself.  
  
Unknown to Joann her sister was walking up right behind her, watching her as she fixed her hair and put some water on her face.  
  
'Little sister you must get out of here while you still can.' Dana thought desperately trying to contact her, but to no avail.  
  
'Try using the glasses on the table, that psychic guy used them to see us and maybe your sister could do the same.' The Torn Prince said coming up behind her.  
  
Dana looked over and saw the glasses he was talking about and gently pushed them to the floor catching Joann's attention.  
  
"Wonder what these things are doing in here?" Joann wondered looking at them.  
  
As she was about to put them back, she saw a spot of red through the glasses that wasn't their when she looked over them. Deciding to see what was going on she put on the glasses and was greeted with the most horrific sight imaginable. Blood was dripping from the ceiling and words were written on the floor and walls.  
  
Screaming loudly Joann tore the glasses off her face and ran into the bedroom where she ran into Arthur.  
  
"Joann, what's wrong, what did you see?" Arthur demanded when he saw how badly the young girl was shaking in his arms.  
  
"The bathroom was covered with blood, I saw my sister in the bathroom." Joann murmured rocking back and forth gently repeating those words over and over again.  
  
Placing her on the bed, Arthur walked in the bathroom and saw a pair of glasses on the floor. Picking them up, he decided to see what had upset Joann so much.  
  
Once he put them on, he was confronted by an angry sister and an amused boy who was sitting on the bath rim.  
  
'Get my sister back in here you fat bastard!!!'  
  
Running back into the bedroom, Arthur pulled Joann to her feet and pushed her into the bathroom with the glasses and slammed the door shut.  
  
Sliding down the wall Joann curled into a little ball trying to shut out the images that she had just seen, when a hand landed on her shoulder and a small voice came into her ear.  
  
'Put on the glasses baby sister, you need to know something very important.' Her sister said coaxing Joann to put the glasses back.  
  
Once she did her sister and a young boy she didn't recognized greeted her and a room filled with blood.  
  
'Hello Joann, its been along time has it not?' 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

I am very sorry to report that I will be giving two stories up for adoption. If you are interested in these stories and wish to take them up please email me and I will consider your request.

A Wolf's Love

New Life

One story is on a temporary hiatus.

A Miko's Transformation

I will be working on the next few chapters of Immortal Love and will hopefully have at least three chapters within the next two months and each will be more confusing than the last, but hey my mind works like that.

Thanks a lot for all your reviews, again I am very sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Basically writers block is a major bitch!


End file.
